Saga du Sanctuaire
by crystalwall
Summary: Entre les machinations de Saga, les interrogations de certains, et les tourments d'autres : les différentes pérégrinations des Chevaliers d'Or rythment la vie au Sanctuaire. Cette histoire se passe entre la disparition d'Aiolos et la bataille du Sanctuaire, elle ne prend en compte que la série originale, et éventuellement The Lost Canvas.


La porte venait de se fermer. Il se retrouva seul dans cette grande salle, vide et froide. Et même s'il était seul, il avait peur, car il avait peur de lui-même.  
Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que son mauvais côté n'était pas réapparu. Quelques jours de répit, ou plutôt d'angoisse car il le savait : il reviendrait au moment le moins propice, au moment où il lui aurait absolument fallut rester un être stable et raisonnable. Cela le torturait depuis tant d'années, et n'est-ce pas illogique de se torturer soi-même ? Il soupira et alla vers ses appartements le pas lourd, les larmes aux yeux. Rien n'était logique dans sa vie. Jamais il ne connaîtrait la paix, jamais.  
— Grand Pope ?  
Une voix féminine se fit entendre dans la pénombre du couloir, ce n'était autre qu'une servante. Il tourna doucement la tête vers elle.  
— Que fait-on des restes du banquet annulé ? Le traiteur n'est pas venu récupérer les plats.  
— Donne les au village, répondit le Pope, suivi d'un geste de la main  
La servante fut interloquée, et à raison : il était d'une nature tyrannique habituellement, et dans ces conditions il n'aurait jamais pensé une seconde aux villageois. Elle partit sans dire un mot.  
C'est dans ces moments là qu'il souffrait le plus de son image de tyran, son vrai lui étant tout le contraire. Il était quelqu'un de bon, de généreux. Oui, il avait plus que tout désiré être Grand Pope, mais pas de cette façon là, pas par la force et la fourberie.  
Il s'assit sur son lit et enleva son masque. Il n'osait pas se regarder, il ne pouvait supporter son propre regard l'accusant lui même. Il ne pouvait contempler le monstre qu'il était devenu.  
— Pardonnez-moi, tous.

La réunion de ce matin était comme toutes les autres d'une importance mineure, tout simplement car le nouveau Grand Pope tendait à prendre les décisions seul. Elle réunissait pourtant tous les Chevaliers d'Or, à quelques exceptions près.  
— Depuis combien de temps n'avons nous pas vu le Bélier et la Balance ? lança le Scorpion.  
— Je dirais quelques lustres au moins, répondit Aiolia.  
— En fait je les ai jamais vus ces deux là, dit Deathmask en ricanant.  
— Vous savez tous très bien qu'ils sont en mission spéciale.  
Aldébaran tentait toujours de défendre Mu du Bélier, son ami, mais en vain. Le Grand Pope soupira.  
— Vous savez que Mu est le disciple de l'ancien Grand Pope, c'est un chevalier exemplaire.  
— Bah justement Aldé, il a un traitement de faveur ça se voit, rétorqua Milo.  
— Ne soit pas si familier avec moi...  
Il lança un regard noir à son interlocuteur. Le Taureau détestait qu'on écourte son nom, qui était pris par chaque Chevalier d'Or du Taureau lorsqu'il recevait son armure.  
— De toute façon c'est au Grand Pope de décider ce qu'il en est d'eux, tenta de conclure le Capricorne.  
Il y eut un silence. Le principal intéressé comprit que c'était à son tour de réagir, et s'éclaircit la voix.  
— En effet, laissez moi gérer ça.  
Tous les Chevaliers d'Or le regardaient. Il y eut un autre silence gênant : ils attendaient plus qu'une telle phrase de convenance. Dans des conditions normales, quelque chose aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps. Ces Chevaliers auraient été considérés comme des déserteurs et ils auraient été bannis du Sanctuaire ou exécutés s'ils s'avéraient être des traîtres. On les aurait ensuite remplacés et...  
Mais tout ça se serait passé si le Grand Pope n'avait pas été un imposteur et un traître lui-même. Il se mordit la lèvre et continua :  
— Je vais envoyer des troupes pour voir ce qu'il en est.  
Cette réponse avait l'air de les satisfaire, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
— Je me propose, Grand Pope. Envoyez moi chercher Mu, déclara le Lion en se levant.  
— Vous serez plus rassuré avec moi, en lui coule le même sang que celui d'un traître.  
— Aphrodite je vais...  
Le Poisson avait déjà sorti une rose. Ne vont-ils pas encore se battre ? pensa le Pope, ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.  
— On sait tous que tu as la photo de ton grand frère chéri sur ta table de nuit, ricana encore une fois Deathmask.  
— Assez !  
Il n'avait que hausser un peu la voix mais l'avait envoyé très fermement. Tout le monde se ré assit et se tut.  
— J'enverrais des Chevaliers d'Argent, je ne compte pas me battre avec eux.  
— Mais... tenta Aphrodite  
— Sur ce, la réunion est terminée.

— Tu le trouve pas bizarre le Grand Pope ces derniers temps ?  
— Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Camus sur son éternel ton glacial.  
Milo s'était attardé chez lui avant de rejoindre sa propre maison. Le Verseau n'avait pas dit un mot de la réunion, comme à son habitude il ne semblait pas concerné par les affaires du Sanctuaire. Tout ça ne l'intéressait guère plus que la météo en France.  
— On devrait aller les chercher par les cheveux les deux autres.  
— Ne soit pas stupide Milo, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire au fond ? Tu vas finir par t'attirer des ennuis.  
Il regarda son interlocuteur en écarquillant les yeux.  
— Camus, ce sont des Chevaliers d'Or, ils doivent obéir au Grand Pope et respecter les règles du Sanctuaire.  
— Et s'ils étaient vraiment en mission spéciale, comme le dit Aldébaran ? Il connaît bien l'un d'eux.  
— Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en ce Mu, disciple de l'ancien Grand Pope ou pas.

Aiolia envoya un coup dans le mur. Comment avaient-ils osé se moquer de lui ainsi, encore une fois. Allaient-ils un jour arrêter de lui parler du traître ?  
— Et je n'ai même plus de photos de lui ! Hurla-t-il.  
Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il aimait son frère, il avait été son maître, son modèle, mais c'était un traître aux yeux de tous. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce poids qu'il avait à porter sur ses épaules, il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas être vu comme le Chevalier d'Or du Lion, mais comme le jeune frère du traître Aiolos.  
D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais compris comment son frère avait pu faire tout ça, lui qui était si juste, si altruiste, si bienveillant. Aiolia se souvenait des moments passés ensemble, dont les entraînements, si rudes mais sans lesquels il ne serait pas devenu si fort. Il y avait aussi des moments d'insouciance, quand il lui ramenait des tas de bonbons et de cadeaux, quand le soir il lui contait ses missions, et que cela se terminait en bataille de coussins. Dans ces moments, Aiolos était lui-même insouciant, c'est comme s'il devenait l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais pu être.  
Aiolia sourit en repensant à tout ça, malgré tout ces souvenirs avec son grand frère lui mettaient toujours du baume au cœur.  
Mais tout ça, c'était le passé.

Le Grand Pope s'effondra dans sa chambre. Le mal de tête lui était venu à la fin de la réunion, précisément quand il avait dit...  
— Je ne veux pas me battre avec eux.  
— On va bien voir ça.  
Il ricana.  
— Heureusement que tu leur a dit que ce noble Chevalier Saga s'était tragiquement fait tuer lors d'une mission  
— Je ne veux pas te laisser une chance d'encore plus me contrôler.  
Il se mit face au miroir, un sourire triomphant sur la visage.  
— Et si ces chers Chevaliers d'Or étaient liés à ça ?  
— Non tu ne vas pas...  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pas maintenant pensa-t-il, mais c'était trop tard. Il, ou plutôt son mauvais côté, ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec Gigas.  
— Grand Pope, dit-il en se prosternant, j'ai la fille que vous avez demandé.  
— Bien, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, fais la préparer et convoque tout le monde ce soir, devant l'autel d'Athéna. 


End file.
